<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DreamNotFound Oneshots by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482117">DreamNotFound Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), dreamteam - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), DreamTeam, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If I do any oneshots for them they go here</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch, gream - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dream ran through the trees elegantly; skills only a parkour god could possess. Swiftly, George tried to follow Dream. The only problem, as with this game of tag, Dream was too far ahead for George. George could only catch up when Dream fuels his stamina, if only for a few seconds.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Dream~~~ Oh Dream~~” George start to taunt in his usual fashion.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dream stopped to chow down quickly as George tried his best to catch up. George swang through the leaves in silence, albeit clumsy, and nearly touched Dream. Suddenly, Dream turned around and with a startled shriek, placed wooden planks in front of him; blocking George from reaching the tree.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“WHAT WAIT NO-” George yelled as he fell face first into the grass below him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dream laughed from above George. “That’s what you get George.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>George got up and brushed himself off. “I thought we said no building.” He looked above him and could barely make out the sweatshirt amidst the dark yellow leaves.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You scared me!” Dream shouted in defense. George heard the rustling of branches and was met with an upside down Dream, Yellow and looking like a banana. “I guess I won then.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Nuh uh no way.” George walked up to the low hanging man, a finger pointed at the man’s face. “We agreed no building and you built. I won.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The pair continued to argue, the one hanging arguing that because he was startled, it didn’t count, however because George left the trees that Dream one by default. George saw the unfairness in the claim and continued to refute, sticking to him winning because he didn’t break the rules.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Finally, Dream stopped hanging and switched to sitting on the branch.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“FINE,” Dream said, his tone making him sound about ready to rage-quit for no reason. “you win.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yes!” George pumps up his fists in excitement.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dream shuffles around on his branch, about ready to jump off. Before Dream could however, George spoke an asked a favor.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Dream! Hang upside down for a second.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What?” Dream said, swinging backwards towards the grounded boy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dream was met with George’s lips on his, a soft peck for what felt like a split second. George faced dream with a gigantic, goofy smile. “Spider-man kiss.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Dream laughed along with George and rolled his eyes, coming down from the branch.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They laughed off the whole thing.</p>
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
    <p>...........................</p>
    <p>
      <em>Thank you for reading, I'm really new to the fandom :))</em>
    </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. DreamNotFound(2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More Minecraft in real life</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream was defeated. He didn't know what to do. George was talking and chatting up Maia, a popular artist that makes good songs, against Dream's better judgement. Dream was jealous; he didn't want George to stop paying attention to Dream. Dream wanted George to pay attention to him, though he wasn't sure why. Dream just wanted the attention, whether that be by annoying George or just hanging out with him.</p><p>_________</p><p>George and Maia were hanging by the lake, George fishing while Maia sat beside George, her legs in the water. Dream was in a tree, sitting and watching them talk earnestly between each other. The jealously in him grew, but he couldn't do a thing. Accompanying Dream was a ukulele. It was small, in ukulele fashion, but it was easy to transport. Dream moved to a further away tree in order to not be heard, but still watching George. He strummed the ukulele in chords and hummed to himself.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you here~" Dream looked at the clouds above him. "I don't want to be subjected to my fears~"</p><p>He continued to strum the happy chords as he watched George. He was to be obsessive guardian angel, to make sure that he's safe.</p><p>Maia started to lean closer to George, maybe to tell a secret, maybe to give some advice. But whatever it was, George would never know. Dream switched from his ukulele to his bow and quickly drew it, aiming it directly between the closing space between the two persons.</p><p>George and Maia, shocked and confused, turned around to see only trees in the existence.</p><p>"DREAM!" George yelled, furious. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!"</p><p>Dream stayed still in his hiding spot as George yelled at him. This is what Dream wanted, Dream wanted the attention. Dream didn't even care what kind of attention it was.</p><p>Suddenly, George stopped and Dream could hear Maia's voice yelling.</p><p>"I'M NOT TAKING GEORGE AWAY."</p><p>George was loudly flustered, but the statement clung onto Dream. Dream shuffled from his tree and barely let himself be shown to the others.</p><p>"You can have him you know," Maia said, pushing George towards the direction the arrow came from. "We just want to hang out."</p><p>Dream hopped down from the tree and hugged George, trying to put as much distance from him and Maia as possible.</p><p>"Mine." Dream said, glaring daggers at Maia.</p><p>"Dreamm~" George said, trying to escape from his grasp. "Are you jealous?"</p><p>Dream planted a kiss on George's cheek and just... stayed there. Hugging George was relaxing to Dream, even amidst the low-effort struggle George gives. Eventually George just tolerates Dream hugging him as Maia goes and does something somewhere else.</p><p>Dream finally reassures himself and realizes he's been hugging George for a bit too long. "Ah, sorry." Dream lets go of George.</p><p>George looks away from Dream, blushing. "It's ok."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>